


A Debt to Pay

by ZestyPepsi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Wilbur Soot, Butt Plugs, Childhood Friends, Cock Rings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dream Smp, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators, top jschlatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZestyPepsi/pseuds/ZestyPepsi
Summary: Schlatt liked to hold grudges, ones that may trace back even years. You see, Wilbur is a very good friend of the hybrids, dating back to when they were children and L'manberg was a bright new and bustling country. They were incredibly good friends and even better ones now. Though, when Wilbur was eighteen years old and Schlatt was fifteen, they were roughhousing outside in the grass and sword fighting with long branches that have long since fallen off of their parent trees. Wilbur took one good swing at the boy and hit him right between the legs, the younger nearly feeling like he were about to die then and there. It was the absolute worst physical pain the ram hybrid had ever felt.So six years later, Schlatt was getting revenge in the absolute best way he could think of.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 13
Kudos: 600





	A Debt to Pay

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe, Wilbur never founded L'manberg. Instead it was founded a few years before he was born by his father, Phil. Wilbur and Schlatt are childhood friends (now with benefits) and the wars had never happened. However, Schlatt had ran for President and won, still making Quackity his Vice.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the show. ♡

Schlatt has never seen a more beautiful sight in his life. Wilbur, tied up in his bed with a redstone powered vibrator forced against his poor length and a bejeweled metal buttplug in his cute hole was truly a sight to behold. The President of L'manberg sat with a smirk in the corner of the room atop a pristine chair, legs crossed whilst lustful and sadistic eyes watched the brunette Brit writhe on the silk sheets. Why, how'd they even get here you may be asking yourself?

To put it simply, Schlatt liked to hold grudges, ones that may trace back even years. You see, Wilbur is a very good friend of the hybrids, dating back to when they were children and L'manberg was a bright new and bustling country. They were incredibly good friends and even better ones now. Though, when Wilbur was eighteen years old and Schlatt was fifteen, they were roughhousing outside in the grass and sword fighting with long branches that have long since fallen off of their parent trees. Wilbur took one good swing at the boy and hit him right between the legs, the younger nearly feeling like he were about to die then and there. It was the absolute worst physical pain the ram hybrid had ever felt. 

So six years later, Schlatt was getting revenge in the absolute best way he could think of. 

Wilbur's little whines were getting louder and more strained, tears running down the man's temples as he fought the oversensitivity to the best of his ability, though it was beginning to turn painful in the best of ways. Ever since himself and Schlatt started this whole friends with benefits thing, they've never _ever_ done bondage and now look at him; wrists bound to the headboard with his knees bent and calves and thighs tied together with wound spider string. His everything was exposed and Wilbur couldn't do a thing about it but whine like an injured puppy. He couldn't even achieve that sweet release he craved so badly with a gold cock ring preventing him from doing so.

“S-Schlatt, _please_ , I've been here for over two hours...” Wilbur raised his head up to stare at the President, yanking at the woven spider string that bound him to the oak wood. His legs have been spread for so long and the precum that leaked from his cock over a hour and a half ago was dried up and leaving him wanting more along with a shower. The President held back the urge to pounce on this man and ravish him like a fine meal only to instead simply stand to his feet and walk over to his beautiful ally. 

A sadistic finger touched the tip of the man's over stimulated penis, watching him jerk and grit his teeth before letting out a moan of angelic proportions. Schlatt chuckled with satisfaction, dark eyes glancing back over at the crying and begging man. “Does it hurt, Wil?” He asked with a snicker, knowing the obvious answer to his question that simply teased the Brit and made his toes curl. 

“It hurts so bad, Schlatt... Please, please I've been so good, I already said I was sorry—!” 

“Sorry just won't cut it this time, big guy,” Schlatt's fingers carefully turned up the dial on the vibrator only to hear Wilbur scream in a mix of agony and bliss, cock twitching as it physically begged to allow the sweet milky white cum to be let go. More tears fell down Wilbur's face, a smile even across his own lips having formed through gritted teeth. Who knew the man loved being toyed with in such a slutty and almost malicious way? Schlatt could most definitely get used to this. “You're going to squirm until I'm satisfied. You're almost there, don't give in now.” The hybrid then rested a hand on Wilbur's cheek, thumb sweeping away little tears as they formed and fell. No matter what their relationship status was, Schlatt will always take care of his best friend, one of the only boys who ever stood up for him, especially when little pricks liked picking on his horns or his small goat's tail when they were but little kids. 

The President leaned and softly kissed the gorgeous man on the lips, chapped skin moving against soft and silky as Wilbur practically melted almost immediately. Reaching over and turning the vibrator down onto low, a sigh of absolute relief was breathed by Wilbur into his mouth. When Schlatt parted he was greeted by a blissful face with brown eyes that reflected lust, his own now doing the same. Soon enough Schlatt moved back to the end of the bed and crawled onto it, gently removing the vibrator from Wilbur's aching and trembling length. Immediate relief was verbally noted.

Though, Wilbur noticed that the cock ring was still on and he was immensely displeased. 

Instead of allowing Wilbur release yet, Schlatt unzipped his dress pants and carefully threaded his semi-hard cock through the new hole, watching the brunette's eyes light up within his skull. God he'll never get used to the way the older man seemed to marvel at his dick whenever he pulled it out, even though it was only around an inch longer than Wilbur's own. He reached over to the side of the bed where a bottle of lube conveniently laid in preparation for this, popping open the cap and squirting a thin line onto his shaft. He spread the liquid evenly along it before closing the cap and tossing it aside, clean hand reaching down and gently grabbing the buttplug inside of Wilbur. 

God how he _whined_. 

Schlatt tugged on the plug and slowly pulled it out, snickering as he watched Wilbur's hole try to wrap around and grip onto nothing, twitching with earnest. The tip of Schlatt's cock replaced where the plug once was and it slipped in with absolute ease, his eyes trained on how Wilbur's expression shifted to one of torturous pain to euphoria. “You feel how easily you open up for me?” Schlatt snickered, slowly pushing in more of his length just to hear the older man cry out for more. “Fuck, you're sucking me in.” 

Wilbur arched his back and thrusted his hips a bit into the air, gasping when his lover grabbed his hips and suddenly thrusted himself completely inside of his now moist tunnels. He hissed through his teeth, unable to properly look Schlatt in the eye as he felt the length slowly slide out of him and slip back in. He was right, Wilbur so easily opened up for his best friend as if they were meant to fit together like jigsaw pieces. He wanted more... Not just from sex, but from this complicated relationship they both shared. 

Schlatt started to develop a rather quick paced rhythm, hips smacking against the British man's ass each and every time he forced himself completely inside. Fuck, he was even starting the build up a sweat as Wilbur tugged on the resilient string that bound him and squeezed so delightfully around his cock. The ram hybrid leaned forward and kissed the gorgeous man below him, though that didn't stop the musical moans he sang out for him, calling his name to the high heavens and beyond even through the sensual kisses. Those loving kisses. Schlatt was getting closer and closer to cumming inside his beloved friend each time the bed creaked. 

They parted from the kiss, Schlatt's right hand coming up to slip the cock ring off of Wilbur. Right then and there the Brit had begun to squeal and beg for release more so now than ever. Hell, Schlatt's Vice might end up coming in here thinking someone was being murdered with how loud Wilbur was screaming with bliss. Just then, the man let something slip. “I-I love you, Schlatt-! I love you so much—” Wilbur was interrupted mid-sentence when Schlatt's thickness rubbed against his prostate, choking on a gasp as he tossed his head to the side. The brunette's vision was bombarded with the color white when his lover suddenly grabbed his dick and jerked, causing him to shoot his load all over his red and sweaty abdomen.

Schlatt's smile grew immensely the moment Wilbur said he loved him because god Schlatt loved him, too. He growled when the brunette's tunnels squeezed around his length, still holding onto his submissive's length and feeling him go soft against his palm. “C-Could've told me sooner.~ Fuck, I love you too, Wilbur-!” Just like that, the President grit his teeth and filled the inside of his best friend, painting his walls with his semen. He's never come inside of him before... He'll help him clean up, it was only truly fair. He peered down at the worn submissive who laid panting with his eyes closed, exhaustion most likely beginning to set in his muscles. 

The President leaned down as he slowly pulled out, earning a groan from Wilbur before he kissed the corner of his mouth. “ _Mmm_... You never cease to amaze me.” Schlatt laughed softly through his nose and reached towards his bottom's bound wrists, unknotting them skillfully. Wilbur laughed along as well, aching arm coming up to rest on the back of Schlatt's head to intertwine his fingers with his brown locks. 

“God, your cum feels weird.” Wilbur snorted, watching a goofy smile form on the ram hybrid's face before he was given a quick and sweet kiss on the lips. Schlatt told him he loved him back... Surely he didn't just mean that platonically all things considered, especially since he said it during sex. They've never shared any I love yous during intercourse before, nor have they ever really kissed after they both finish. The atmosphere felt different- it felt _new_. “When you said you loved me, you truly meant that?” 

Well, Schlatt never got a chance to think about it. Work was constantly shoved down his throat, but whenever he did have free time, he always found himself spending it with Wilbur. A smirk spread across Schlatt's face as he sat up, tucking his soft length back into his dark dress pants before beginning to untie the older brunette's legs. “I meant every single word. To be fair, I've probably loved you since we were teenagers. You know how dogshit I am at showing my emotions.” The moment Wilbur's legs were free, the younger stretched them out with a sigh of relief and content, noticing how his muscles in his legs ached from the being bent for so long. Then the older male grabbed Schlatt and pulled him down next to him, smiling as he traced a gentle finger along the man's horns, feeling every perfect detail. 

“So, does that mean we can become... You know, something more?” Wilbur's eyes were full of hope and joy when the younger smiled and kissed his forehead before pulling their bodies flush with one another. They could feel each other's hearts pounding against their chests. 

The President closed his eyes, legs wrapping around Wil's own. 

“Depends. Just how ready are you to get spoiled rotten?”


End file.
